


Across The Stars - Vader & Mara

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Across The Stars [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Across The Stars, F/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Crossover Harry Potter/Star Wars]<br/>À travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés.<br/>Une confrontation supplémentaire entre Darth Vader et Mara Jade. Une sorte de routine pour ces deux serviteurs de l'Empire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across The Stars - Vader & Mara

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient ;)

Vader avançait à grands pas dans la base Rebelle glaciale de Hoth. Il espérait pouvoir rattraper quelques fuyards égarés. Un snowtrooper l'informa alors qu'un vaisseau allait décoller, et le Seigneur Noir se précipita alors vers le hangar.

Il arriva malheureusement trop tard, il ne put qu'apercevoir le Faucon Millenium passer la grande ouverture et filer vers une planète plus sûre.

En colère, il étrangla un snowtrooper se trouvant juste à côté de lui. Le pauvre homme suffoqua, mais son supplice s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, car une femme venait de faire son apparition juste devant Vader.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel derrière son masque. La Main de l'Empereur, rien que ça !

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Mara Jade, car il pensait que la jeune femme rousse convoitait sa place de bras droit de l'Empereur.

\- Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? la questionna le Seigneur Noir d'une voix résignée.

Mara eut un rictus moqueur avant de répondre.

\- Je suivais Luke Skywalker. J'ai senti sa présence sur cette planète. Mais le temps que j'arrive à lui, il s'était envolé.

Le faible cœur de Vader fit un bond dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de ce jeune Rebelle.

Depuis des mois, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Skywalker, alors il se demandait d'où sortait ce jeune homme sensible à la Force. Se pourrait-il que Padmé ait eu le temps de donner vie à leur enfant avant de mourir ?...

Il n'avait découvert aucune trace de l'admission de sa défunte femme dans un hôpital. Vader avait supposé qu'elle et leur enfant étaient morts peu après qu'il ait débuté son duel contre Obi-Wan sur Mustafar.

Mais une nouvelle idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit : et si Obi-Wan, après l'avoir abandonné, lui, pour mort au bord d'une rivière de lave, était reparti avec Padmé pour la faire accoucher dans le secret, avant de récupérer l'enfant pour le former ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient à nouveau dans sa tête tandis qu'il regardait Mara Jade.

Il fallait que l'un d'entre eux retrouve Skywalker. Il fallait que Vader ait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

\- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya presque le Seigneur Noir. Retrouvez sa trace et capturez-le !

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux un peu étonnés, mais ne protesta pas. Elle fit demi-tour, et Vader se perdit dans les reflets qui dansaient dans la longue chevelure rousse de l'agent impérial...


End file.
